Because of the development of the steel-framed building with a masonry skin in the past Century, load-bearing masonry has generally been considered expensive and unnecessary. It is often desired, even at the present time, to use load-bearing masonry as an exterior finish, but the cost is not justified.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a masonry wall structure and method of making the same that can easily and inexpensively integrate load-bearing masonry into today's construction methods.
A further object of this invention is to provide a masonry wall and method of making the same which provides a shorter construction period which directly translates into cheaper construction costs and added revenue to the owner.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a masonry wall structure and method of making the same that can be adapted to many existing building systems.
These and other objects of the invention will be seen by those skilled in the art.